


The Doom Is Yet To Come

by meerkatinDalton10



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A PWP (ALMOST...), WW2 AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkatinDalton10/pseuds/meerkatinDalton10
Summary: Thranduil was in charge of a concentration camp and Legolas was in Hitler youth (by his father's command), while Legolas was not doing well there so Thranduil sent him to where he worked to have conversation.





	The Doom Is Yet To Come

生则忠诚，战则勇猛，死而无谓。  
（选自《所有我们看不见的光》）

这是莱戈拉斯在离开那个地狱一般的地方之前听到的呼喊，来自与他年龄相似的男孩们，他们的眼中有狂热的光芒，对犹太人挥舞的铁管铁棒从不吝惜，他们跟随着他的脚步——而莱戈拉斯没有，他觉得自己是这其中独一个冷静的人。  
如果不是他一直跑得很快，那么他很快就要被那些已经失去了自己基本思想的同龄人们扒光了衣服在慕尼黑的雪地里瑟瑟发抖了。险些一次被人追上，是他唯一几次动手打人的一回，上一回是揍了那个总是欺负他的大个子（当然没有人阻止他）。  
他知道自己的种种表现一定是被父亲知道了。  
他有时候特别恨瑟兰督伊，他恨自己与他同姓，恨身体流着与他一样的血，恨他珍爱似的养了他十六年，恨他娶了他温柔善良的母亲，恨他在她病逝的时候没有回到他们身边。他是个纳粹，他是个混蛋，他是个无赖，他是个恶魔，他同时也帮助着德国最大的恶魔去别的地方埋下毒种。莱戈拉斯不太了解瑟兰督伊，自从他彻底换上了那套吓人的军服，他便认定自己再也不会愿意认识这个人，哪怕他们曾经那么关爱彼此，而莱戈拉斯这个刚刚走入青春期的孩子也萌生了一些错误的想法，然而他很快就被瑟兰督伊送进了青年团，他在离开他之前，帮他整理衣领，很认真地告诉他：  
“你要成为我的骄傲，莱戈拉斯。”他说，“你不能让我失望。”  
“你为什么有这个标志？”莱戈拉斯指那个刺眼的象征。  
最好相信他。莱戈拉斯一直很清楚戴着那个标志的人是什么货色，他们从不畏惧用子弹射穿一个平民的头，只要那个人是犹太人，或者帮助过犹太人还不肯招认。  
他们从不吝惜这些小损失。  
“这是荣誉，我的孩子。我们必须让这个国家重新好起来。”  
“那你们也不能把其他国家搞得一团糟。”  
别把你自己搞得一团糟。  
现在莱戈拉斯硬着头皮不去看他的父亲，是个魔鬼，是个魔鬼，魔鬼不会是他的父亲，他是一个正直的人，他渴望自由与和平，他想要每天和瑟兰督伊与母亲在家里吃着早餐与晚餐，周末的下午有甜点和茶来享用。他不想要瑟兰督伊穿着这件衣服，坐在这可怕的房间里，门外有一副凶相的士兵，而他对待他就像是对待一个笨拙的没上过战场的小青年那样。  
“我爱你。”莱戈拉斯，“我爱你，爸爸，可你这样，我都不想告诉自己你是我的父亲。”  
瑟兰督伊的表情上没有丝毫的变化，他平静地看着跟他长得有几分相似的男孩，他的锁骨处有一处不隐蔽的淤青。  
“你应该清楚，莱戈拉斯，我们所谈论的是什么，你最近的表现太让人失望了。”  
“哦，你可真是认真啊，瑟兰督伊，妈妈去世的时候你真的来了吗？只停留了几个小时也算是爱吗？你心里还有爱吗？你还问我我们在谈论什么，我从来没有这么恨你过。如果我死掉能让你痛不欲生，那我肯定立刻就去赴死；但真是太可悲了，我知道即使我死在那个该死的地方你也不会管我。”莱戈拉斯逼近他，带着一丝狠毒的笑意，“那我还不如毁了你，我们同归于尽也好，你的尸体在我身边的时候，我就当做这是我原来的爸爸。”  
瑟兰督伊的眼神犀利起来，但不知道莱戈拉斯要做什么，他不会找到枪的，也不会找到刀子。瑟兰督伊之前命令下属搜了莱戈拉斯的身，自己也把所有危害性的东西锁在左手第一个抽屉里。  
“去他妈的党卫军！”莱戈拉斯大喊，直接把瑟兰督伊吓出了一声冷汗，“去他妈的青年团，这场战争注定要失败！你们这群混蛋！党卫军都去死吧！去他妈的希特……”瑟兰督伊在莱戈拉斯把那个权威的名字喊出来之前压制住了他，他把他按在桌子上捂着他的嘴，男孩挣扎得厉害，但远不如他的父亲更加强大，他用力得手上的青筋都更加明显，但他什么都做不了。他又输给了这个曾经是他父亲的男人。  
瑟兰督伊把他的手腕几乎掐疼了，但他不去求饶，就让他把他掐死吧，或者是让他窒息而去，莱戈拉斯能从中得到复仇的快感。他闭上眼睛，等待着这个纳粹军官下一步的计划，但出乎意料的，男人的触摸变得比之前温柔了一点，压制着他的束缚也渐渐松开，但同时而来的还有身体上预先的压迫感。  
“莱戈拉斯，你不要这么做。”瑟兰督伊压在他耳边说道，“这一切什么都不能改变。我们要么是英雄，要么是牺牲者，但两边都不好做。”父亲的声音很轻，即使这话听起来十分恶毒，可莱戈拉斯还是想起了他所认识的瑟兰督伊，在他小时候，每次他在夜晚害怕的时候，总是父亲把他抱在怀里抚摸着他的头发，哄着他入睡，驱散了一切的恐惧。  
莱戈拉斯深吸了一口气，被刚刚的窒息感折磨得如同从海里死命逃脱出的幸存者，他喘了几下，用余光看着瑟兰督伊，说道，“那你就是个懦夫，我宁可为了正义而战卑微地死去，也不愿意为了他而杀无辜之人。”  
瑟兰督伊笑了一声，莱戈拉斯发现他的腹下有一种奇妙的舒适的感觉，紧接着又转变为酥麻，在这种尴尬的境遇下，他过了半会才发现这是父亲的抚摸所造成的微妙。  
“你在干什么？”  
“那你是舍得我死了，我的孩子。”瑟兰督伊说，“如果我不这样做，莱戈拉斯，你会死得更快，甚至活不到现在。”  
“那么我宁愿如此……我不介意一个滥杀无辜的人死掉。”  
男孩扭动起自己的身体，因为男人那只手的活动太令人匪夷所思，等到莱戈拉斯真正意识到什么在发生的时候，已经太晚了。瑟兰督伊已经解开了他的裤子。  
“我爱你，我不希望你死，莱戈拉斯；可是我又太自私了，你该了解我的，只要你活着。无论以什么方式我都能坚持下去，不管你是否喜欢。”瑟兰督伊再一次捂住了莱戈拉斯的嘴，以防他坏事的求救声传出来，惊动了外面那些与此无关的局外人。  
莱戈拉斯想要撞开瑟兰督伊，可后者带给他的感觉甚至有点美妙，在男人的手指抚摸过他欲望的根源时，他有一瞬间忘却了所有的抵抗，眼神迷离地盯着前方他所痛恨的标志，消磨掉了他的怒火与恨意，只有性欲，以及它一点点催化出来的肉体上接触的温柔。  
莱戈拉斯不知不觉地下身就软了下来，绝望地撇着头享受着父亲带给他的舒适，双腿间的欲望开始增长，一切都像是回到了一年以前，他对一位英俊有才又文雅的男 人产生了情愫，却迟迟不敢说出口，原因既简单又有说服力，这个男人是他的父亲。他渴望过他的抚摸，他身体的温度，在痛苦训练的幻化下莱戈拉斯渐渐忘记了，相反与日俱增的恨意却无法停止，直到现在又一次被化解为一种热烈的期盼。  
“我们深爱彼此，莱戈拉斯，不是吗？”瑟兰督伊说道，“这种爱，你为什么要这么想要我去死？”他这样发问了，却不给自己的孩子回答的机会，他需要的不仅仅是莱戈拉斯身体上的妥协，他还需要莱戈拉斯全心全意地愿意放下恨意。  
莱戈拉斯在快感中寻求着清醒，他想起瑟兰督伊曾经的样子，他曾经多么爱他，多么想要吻他，他爱他，于是后来他决定恨他以后每一秒心痛得都无法忍受，他推翻不了这份爱的。他在欺骗自己，他的执念蒙蔽了他的双眼。  
男人赶到被束缚着的男孩“呜呜”了几声，很痛快地松开了手，以表明自己对他的完全信任。莱戈拉斯有点绝望地摊在瑟兰督伊的桌子上，眼光飘过放在右手边的照片，是他们两个人，十三岁的男孩笑得让人心动。  
“别骗我。”莱戈拉斯眨了一下眼，眼泪就已经流下来，“如果你骗我，我也会死的。我再也没办法经受你的改变了。”  
瑟兰督伊用一个吻回答了他，把所有占有性的动作都去除掉，只是用双臂搂过男孩的腰部，在他薄凉的嘴唇上轻轻一吻。但莱戈拉斯不只想要这些，他拉住了瑟兰督伊，有些艰难地回过头，捧住父亲的脸深吻过去。瑟兰督伊与他接吻，并且把他完全转了过来，顺手把桌子上碍眼的东西都推到一旁，让莱戈拉斯有更大的空间。  
莱戈拉斯起身，满脸通红地望着他的父亲，少年的欲望在爱抚下变得膨胀，他一时不知道该怎么做，同性之间的性爱他从未尝试过，多半也只是那曾经幻灭了的对父亲的幻想。现在这一切都成真了。他上前倾身想要去抚摸他父亲的脸，对方却一把抓住他的手，在他的震惊还未散去的时候凑过鼻间嗅着男孩身上的气味，一直延伸到莱戈拉斯的肩膀，他从后面搂住自己的孩子，用呼吸在孩子的颈项间挑逗，“我想念这些，莱戈拉斯。”  
莱戈拉斯有些木讷地等待他下一步的动作，然后到来的便是他湿润又霸占性的吻，吻得莱戈拉斯不知所措，还能活动的一只手紧紧抓着桌子的边缘，两条腿忍不住夹得更紧，在被亲吻的同时放下胆怯将下巴搁置在父亲的肩膀上。  
“我爱你，但别让我做错的事。”  
瑟兰督伊停下了，磁性的嗓音简直就是一件最诱惑的武器：“那你想要我做什么？”  
“占有我。”  
瑟兰督伊松开了他，温柔地解开了他的衣服，他看着孩子年轻的身体，想起很久很久以前他的爱人，在他也这般细腻地为她脱下衣服的时候，或许没有一次想过接下来要诞生的男孩会有多么对他有吸引力，欲望与日俱增又不得不关在心外，好不容易见到了这现在已经是倔强少年的孩子，他们所说的第一件事竟然不是思念，而是争吵。想到这里，瑟兰督伊匆忙用一个微笑掩盖住了自己的悲伤，他把莱戈拉斯最后的白色衬衣脱下来放在一侧，然后俯下身去吮吸男孩的乳头，轻微的酥麻感让莱戈拉斯又有些飘飘然，他扶着父亲的头，咬紧着牙不让自己再出声，他目光空洞地看着头顶上的灯，把他的蓝眼睛映得疲惫苍白，然后因为刺痛与哀伤他又流下眼泪，他总感觉背叛了自己，是良心，而不是真心。  
男孩保持着沉默不语的状态等待父亲的准备结束，而男人那样虔诚地抚摸与亲吻他，在他全身赤裸地面对着他以后，虔诚变得有些狂热，然后占有的本能从男人无法抑制的心中爆发，可他仍然控制着自己的力道，不管是哪一步都做得轻柔。  
瑟兰督伊把莱戈拉斯的姿势调整了一下，手指在男孩的后穴徘徊，他舔舐过男孩的内侧，说道，“莱戈拉斯，答应我，一会你要什么声都不出，不管这有多么痛。”  
莱戈拉斯点点头，随着父亲的抚摸微张开自己的双腿，引领着对方去探索自己都未曾触碰过的身体。瑟兰督伊将他的食指缓慢地送进男孩的后穴，开始的进入有些压迫感，莱戈拉斯的身体还太过紧致，不过他相信很快一切就会变得畅通无阻。  
瑟兰督伊没有太在意莱戈拉斯的感受，食指很快就完全没入了男孩的体内，彼时他才问莱戈拉斯是否过于疼痛。  
莱戈拉斯先是微微喘息了一声，然后从几乎僵硬的口中泄露出气若游丝的回答：“我很好。”  
“你要是疼，不要骗我。”瑟兰督伊亲吻了一下他的双球，然后把另外的两根手指也一同插入进去。  
莱戈拉斯这下惊恐地睁大了眼睛，惊恐马上又变为一种自生自灭的归属感，刚刚堵塞的状况开始有了略微的好转，在那三根手指无意间碰到某一个特定的地方的时候，他突然感觉到无知从何而来的喜悦。他咬着自己的一根手指，把该出口的叫喊都阻挡在内。  
瑟兰督伊扶上男孩的脖子，感受着那日夜思念的触碰的属于少年的那种柔滑与粗糙，他看着那同样茫然地看着他的孩子，这种瓦解莱戈拉斯的感觉让他从未如此热血沸腾，他想要把他毁灭再小心翼翼地拼凑起来，他杀了太多人了——可他从没后悔过，他能抵抗得住挚爱之人的谴责，因为他自己清楚他可以随意地摆弄这纯洁正义的灵魂，因为他爱他，他一直都明白。  
他望进那失去了波涛的蓝海中，在这种思想的催使下更加肆意妄为地让莱戈拉斯感受他霸占性的存在。  
莱戈拉斯终于从初次的新奇走向了疼痛最强烈的阶段，越来越多的压迫的痛感让他又一次起了逃离的念头，在他想要呼出求救的时候，哪怕是一个字瑟兰督伊都不允许他喊出，仅需要一个吻。  
“你答应过我，莱戈拉斯。”瑟兰督伊不会停下自己另一只手上的动作，“我们的机会少之又少……如果你希望这一切发生，我们的事情，你就该选择接受这一切。除了残忍和忠诚，你在那里能学到的最有用的就是接受与服从……”  
莱戈拉斯咬了咬牙把双臂环上父亲的脖子，他并不清楚瑟兰督伊说出这句话的用意，他意识中的每一部分都在告诉他瑟兰督伊在欺骗他，可是他这不听话的灵魂却一次又一次地说服他瑟兰督伊在寻找救赎。  
为何要这样——  
他开始变得贪婪起来了，觉得自己一定是疯透了，他即使再爱瑟兰督伊也不会这样草率地接受人生中第一次性爱。  
“帮我……”他附在瑟兰督伊的耳边说道，逼迫出的泪水流到瑟兰督伊的肩膀上。  
瑟兰督伊像安抚小孩子一样抚摸着莱戈拉斯的头发，“当然，我会为你做任何事，即使是现在。”  
“我要死了。”  
“我不会让你死。”瑟兰督伊感觉到那棘手的通道终于开始顺应自己的动作，“无论是在这里还是在战场上，只要你相信我。”  
“我想过……”莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛，只去感受男人带给他的温暖，而不是每天夜晚在那个几乎毫无感情的地方忍受着被自己行为背叛的痛苦，“我想要理解这一切，但是我们做的让我感到困惑。”  
“这很正常。”瑟兰督伊让他背对着自己，“这世界只留给我们几个选择，无论我们理解与否。”  
“可是是你让我别无选择。”莱戈拉斯反倒觉得不面对他让自己更加轻松，不必面对男人强势的层层逼问与他似乎有意的灌输思想，他只是想重新回到那种在他身边就会感到安全的感觉中去。  
男人已经有些潮湿的手从后面伸了过来，握住了男孩那还未坚挺起来的性器，而莱戈拉斯却因为这种带着色气的动作而颤抖，他惊呼出一声又立刻捂住了自己的嘴。 瑟兰督伊对他就仿佛一个疯狂的却不露其本性的猎人正在宰割自己的猎物一样，要把战利品弄到支离破碎才算满足。  
父亲的手淫带来的快感胜过了痛苦，莱戈拉斯用手臂撑在男人的办公桌上，他也不知道自己现在是一副什么样的姿态，朦胧之间想象出的却是异常风骚的样子，这让他羞耻死了，可是瑟兰督伊怎么会这样善罢甘休，他那似乎是有魔力的手一直在挑逗自己的孩子，好像每一次皮肤之间的触摸都如同催情剂一样打入莱戈拉斯的身体里。瑟兰督伊还在忍着，等待那个爆发点。  
“你想要我做什么啊？”莱戈拉斯终于在勃起的那一个瞬间屈服了父亲的意志，他已经无力抵抗父亲的攻击，说起话来歇斯底里又像啜泣。  
“为我射精。”瑟兰督伊的声音缓慢而沉稳，和他命令士兵那样似乎没有什么两样，但莱戈拉斯自己却开始胡思乱想。  
“怎么，你也这样对待过别人吗？”莱戈拉斯自嘲地坚持着自己那一点尊严，可是心里觉得若这双杀了如此多人的手，为抚慰其他人的身体而变得如此温柔，那他之于他又在何处呢？  
“没有别人。”瑟兰督伊在他耳边吻着，用他的亲吻抹去孩子脸上的泪痕，“这是你想要的答案吗？”他的声音也在颤抖。  
莱戈拉斯听了之后心里竟然安稳了下来，连他身体因为初次而感到陌生的颤抖都渐渐停止，他想去亲吻自己的父亲，瑟兰督伊却回绝了。  
“等到你自己真正确认的那一天再这样做。”  
瑟兰督伊的声音没有那样疏远。  
“为什么不能是今天？”莱戈拉斯重新得到了自己的力量，他挣脱开男人强有力的束缚，扶住父亲的脸亲吻着对方，勃起的阴茎在此刻变得愈发鼓舞起来，那一瞬间莱戈拉斯肯定，只要瑟兰督伊再触碰一次，他就会为他而爆发。  
但瑟兰督伊做的却是用他的手指按住了爆发的那一个点，让已经欲火焚身的男孩感到更加的难以忍受，莱戈拉斯红着脸，带着泪痕，微低着头看着他仍然矜持的父亲，这是他想要的吗？  
“操我啊。”莱戈拉斯轻轻地说，防止引来外面的注意，“或者，把我留在你身边，既然你已经知道了我到底在乎什么，不想让我做出想不到的事，就不要让我离开你的视线。”他抚摸着瑟兰督伊较为冰凉的抵挡着他欲望的那只手。  
“很多决定一觉醒来就会后悔的。”瑟兰督伊微笑的样子不像一个冷漠无情的军官，反倒只像一个温柔的男子在劝慰一个为他哭泣的追求者。  
“但你不会是其中之一。”  
男人轻轻拿掉按在男孩性器上的手指的一瞬间，白色的稠液便爆发似的涌出来，莱戈拉斯受惊地发出一声轻喊，似乎已经释放了，但是身体仍然这样热，仍然需要——  
瑟兰督伊上前迅速吻住了他，孩子终于开始放肆地流泪，回应着父亲热烈的亲吻，所有的不快都在他们的性欲之火中逐渐蒸发。  
“不可能永远这样。”  
莱戈拉斯想要说出口，可是却不忍心打破这美好的气氛，他们现在不是别人，也不是德国人，只是两个寻找到依靠的灵魂，至少他自己这么相信。或许这样热情的男人也在隐瞒着心中的真相。  
“我爱你。”莱戈拉斯对上父亲的眼睛，“作为回报，我也要你为我做些事。”  
“告诉我。”  
“你不会就这么打算穿着衣服和我做爱吧？”莱戈拉斯的手抚摸向父亲坚实的臂膀，他靠近环住男人的脖子，此刻瑟兰督伊这样毫无防备，他甚至有那么一丝转瞬即逝的想法，若他现在手中有一把刀，他不确定自己会不会杀掉这个他仿佛已经陌生的留着相同血液的男人。  
让他恐惧的，只是他竟然有了这样的想法。  
“当然不会。”瑟兰督伊吻着他胳膊，随后开始脱掉自己的军装，莱戈拉斯看着那灰色的衣服被扔在地上，白色的衬衫被那纤细的手指剥弄开，等待父亲像他一样赤裸起来。  
等待男人的手扶上自己的腰带的时候，男孩伸出脚抵住了他的裆部，每一次按压都带着一丝别有用意的挑逗意味，但他只是想试探一下男人的反应。  
瑟兰督伊露出自己早已难耐的欲望，眼前的孩子却变得不知所措，哪怕他们现在已经达到了现在的程度，可毕竟莱戈拉斯是个处子。  
莱戈拉斯按照瑟兰督伊身体上的指引背身过去，被疏通好的通道却因他们缠绵太久没有了之前为此刻准备好的那般松弛，在男人的性器顶进去时莱戈拉斯感到了前所未有的痛苦，但这原本可以是痛不欲生的程度，像是一团火钻到了身体里，现在他的父亲就要把他燃烧殆尽。  
“还疼吗？”瑟兰督伊的声音从身后传来，莱戈拉斯原本无助的身体被他用两只手臂拥抱起来，他的亲吻比这句话更有安慰的作用。  
“我想要。”莱戈拉斯朦胧着双眼回答道，向后挺着自己的臀部，痛感在他意识中回响着最后却化为了极度的饥渴，“马上就要……”  
瑟兰督伊的其中一只手捂住了孩子的嘴，随之带来的动作是第一次的加深抽动，伴着莱戈拉斯被抑制着的如同小动物一般的嘶喊，男人开始了他的进攻。  
你父亲上过前线吗？  
你父亲是做什么的？  
莱戈拉斯迷迷糊糊地想起来那个被抓来在天寒地冻时脱光了衣服的逃兵，长官让他去把这个“帝国的耻辱”绑在一个木桩子上，逃兵已经快不省人事了，迷惑地望着冻得发抖的年轻男孩，问出了这样的问题。如果不是莱戈拉斯，是青年团里别的什么人，或许这个可怜人就要被扇嘴巴了，可是他很温柔地把他绑在最后的落魄的行邢台上，就像他父亲多年前也曾经这样温柔地为他梳辫子一样。  
我不知道。  
他在集中营。  
可是体内的热浪不断地刺激着他的感官，那天的寒风刺骨已经无处可寻了，这让他想不起来自己是不是也参与了行刑，他只记得结束时自己回头看了一眼已经死去，血液在风中结起冰的人，少年们扔向他的石头成了一个本应为国捐躯的人的最后归宿。  
他感到心里一沉，微小的变化却让瑟兰督伊感知到了，男人将他拥抱得更紧，随之而来的是更加猛烈的进攻，出奇地让他忘记了更多的心痛之事。  
“我在这里。”是父亲的呢喃，“和你在一起，永远都和你在一起，不管我是什么。”  
是帮助这帝国繁荣的人，是主持正义的人。  
是你的父亲，是你的爱人。  
是一个怪物。  
莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛，眼泪流到瑟兰督伊的手上。  
“即使我是个怪物。”瑟兰督伊这句话在他耳边说得咬牙切齿，他的动作愈发迅速，在孩子体内的冲撞抽打着莱戈拉斯的意识，直到莱戈拉斯的身体完全为他掌控，为他付出后，他才渐渐息止。  
莱戈拉斯靠近后方穴口的地方泛着红，瑟兰督伊很轻易地抱起了孩子坐到一旁待客的沙发上，现在他就像安抚着受伤的小动物一样安抚着他的孩子。  
莱戈拉斯感受着爱人的抚慰，可是这热情却太冷了，他爱眼前这个男人，他的触摸是发自真心的，他知道父亲对他也是，可是他们就要毫无退路了。  
他脱离了瑟兰督伊的怀抱，跪在冰冷的地板上，伏在男人的双腿间，含住了那还没有释放的性器，他尽心尽力地吮吸着、取悦着，他本可以残忍一点，凶狠一点，让 他也知道自己的痛，可是他不忍心伤害他，一边流着眼泪一边为他的父亲口交。  
瑟兰督伊怎么可能猜不出来他心里在想什么。  
“现在说未来的事情太难了。”他的声音里透着心痛。  
莱戈拉斯默不作声，笨拙的舌头挑弄着龟头处，在两人毫无准备的情况下，精液涌入了孩子的口中呛到了他。莱戈拉斯抬头看着他在这残酷的战场上享有一席之地的男人，那一刻瑟兰督伊在他诱惑而略显淫荡的姿态中却看出了一丝恍惚的意味。  
他伸手抹掉莱戈拉斯嘴边渗出来的精液。  
“我死了你会去战场上带我回家吗？”孩子的嗓子沙哑了。  
“我不会让你死的。”  
“你毕竟不是那个万众之首的人，不是吗？”  
瑟兰督伊沉默了一番，俯下身将孩子拉回自己的怀中。  
“如果你死了我也会和你在一起的。”  
“永远都是这样。”

=fin=


End file.
